Nya
"Girl Power!" - Nya Nya is the younger sister of Kai and the powerful Samurai X. She has a crush on Jay, and Sensei Wu was at one point considering training her as a full ninja. Biography Nya's Early Life Nya is Kai's sister and helped Kai run his blacksmith shop, named Four Weapons Blacksmith. Her wish is to join the Ninja. Though when Kai was obsessed with becoming the Green Ninja, she decided that she was content with her current method of fighting. Way of the Ninja King of Shadows Weapons of Destiny Rise of the Snakes Home Snakebit Never Trust a Snake Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of the Great Devourer The Day of the Great Devourer Appearance Nya has short black hair and typically wears red clothes. She is not a ninja, but she does know some moves with several weapons. She is the mysterious Samurai X in Season 2. Personality Although she is not a ninja, she is very well capable of defending herself. She doesn't like the fact that its always a boy's club, so she resolved to become a hero her own way, which she did by becoming Samurai X. Sometimes she gets annoyed by Kai's protectiveness, but they love each other. She gets along well with Kai as with the other ninja. Many episodes reveal she is highly intellegent, because she was able to create Samurai armor and technology, and she was able to pinpoint the location of Serpentine tombs. It appears, that Nya is unaware of Jay's crush on her, although it seems she has figured out by Once Bitten, Twice Shy and it is confirmed she returns these feelings when she kisses him. Weapons Nya has dual daggers and a long staff, and as Samurai X, she has many different gadgets as well as her Exo-suit. Quotes "They remind you that this is private property, and trespassing is against Ninjago laws, paragraph 13, section 2." Nya to Wyplash and Krazi in ''Secrets of the Blacksmith ''mini movie. LEGO.com Bio Nya is the sister of Kai (the Ninja of Fire), and she doesn't understand why her brother gets to have all the fun. That's why, even though she's not a ninja, Nya is ready to fight. She has two fiery daggers... and she knows how to use them. She has a crush on Jay, and he has a crush on her. They reveal their feelings for each other in Episode 8, Once Bitten, Twice Shy. Trivia *She is Kai's little sister. *She is very smart and often works with "the bridge." *It is revealed that she is Samurai X in episode six. *Jay has a crush on her and she returns those feelings. *Sensei Wu originally thought she was going to be the Green Ninja. *Her favorite color is blue. *She's allergic to perfume, as stated in Once Bitten, Twice Shy. Gallery 019.PNG|Nya as seen in the sets nya sister of fire character card.png|Nya's Character card surpentine assult.jpg|Nya overhearing the Hypnobrai ninjago-nya.jpg 180px-NyaReveal.png|Nya revealing she is Samurai X to Kai. Nyaninjago.png NyaBio.png 130px-Nya.png|Nya in LEGO Universe. NyaScared.png NyainSS.jpg|Nya in Spinjitzu Smash. Kai and his Sister.jpg|Nya with Kai and Jay. Nya_stage_2.png|Nya in Lego Battles: Ninjago 185px-Nay_ep_1.png Team opening.png chrome 2012-04-24 17-49-50-91.jpg|Nya's dating dress Chrome 2012-04-24 17-20-06-53.jpg|Nya kissing Jay Cole awesome.jpg|Jay and Nya getting lifted up by Cole 5386487152_fb5842ca1d.jpg 185px-259px-Hqdefault_jpg.png 185px-SecretsOfTheNya.jpg Jay and nya ep.9.png Nya in destinys bounty2 ep.8.png Nya in destinys bounty1 ep.8.png Lord g. with jay and nya ep.10.png Sensei returned ep.10.png Team ep.11.png Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Fire Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Major characters